headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Denmark
Denmark (Danish: Danmark) is a character in Head Soccer and was added with Israel and Australia in September 2013, in Update 2.1. He has red hair, red eyebrows and a devious smile. His power shot comes with stones that knock you back, which makes it harder to block. If you keep a distance from him, it is almost a guaranteed goal, but get up close, and you should be able to block it. He also has a counter attack. Playing Style Denmark usually plays aggressively though can switch to defensive of winning. Appearance Denmark has short red hair with a jagged hairline and three lines on the side. He has large ears and a large nose, a wide toothy grin and black eyes. Lastly, he has red eyebrows pointed in a slightly confused look. Power Shot: Missile Launcher Shot Denmark's Power Shot is the Missile Launcher Shot. Denmark's Power Shot is similar to Asura and Ireland's Power Shot. He fires multiple rockets at the opponent and causes a few explosions. However, since the real ball comes in the middle of Denmark's power while the opponent can still go through Denmark, the player can bounce the ball back, through Denmark and into his goal. Although, if you jump straight away you will be knocked back and unable to jump again until the ball has already gone in. The best way to use this is by using it high in the air. The opponent might not block the missile with the ball that way and it can go in the opponent's goal. Counter Attack: Laser Shooter Shot Like Greece, Luxembourg and every character that comes after Colombia, Denmark has a special Counter Attack. It's the Laser Shooter Shot. Denmark will put a laser shooter on his head, and then shoot a fastball in a light or "beam". If the opponent attempts to deflect but doesn't counter, he'll Disappear in a similar way to the deflecting of the Sparta Shot or Spear Shot, or most counter attacks. Costume: Technology Costume In Arcade, Denmark wears the Technology Costume. Every 5 seconds he shoots a laser. If you touch it, you are under voltage for 2 seconds. When under voltage, you can't move and use your power shot. This is an SS Rank costume. To get it, you must pay 1,200,000 points after winning against Cyborg in Survival when he plays with this costume. Unlock Requirements Win the Major League without conceding more than 10 goals or unlock with 3,500,000 points. Headballs Unlock = Yes ✔️ Glitches There is a useful glitch with Denmark, Australia and Israel. To unlock them, you only have to win every game in the specific league, and it does not matter how many goals you have conceded. Or, you win the league the first time you play it. History Trivia *Denmark is one of 6 Characters in the game with red hair. The other ones are Argentina, Mexico, Thailand, Croatia, and Finland. *He is the second Nordic country. The others being Sweden, Finland, Norway and Iceland. *He is one of the few characters that show their teeth. *He is the boss in Stage 11 of Death Mode. **He, along with Colombia, The Netherlands, Hungary, Ecuador, Nepal, Mon-K, WatermelBot and PumpKill are the only bosses who can't be found on later stages. *Denmark is the 14th European character in the game. d Category:European Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Red Haired Characters Category:White Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters from Update 2.1 Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Characters that Own a Standard Costume Category:Bosses in Death Mode